Knight Gundam
Knight Gundam (騎士ガンダム or ナイトガンダム) comes from an alternate RPG universe within the SD Gundam series, a Western fantasy world which has humans and Mobile Suits coexisting with one another. Mobile Suits are depicted as sentient and possess their own personalities like people. Saddarc World is made as a contrast to the Japanese styled alternate universe found for Musha Gundam. While known to be separate entities, they have overlapping characters and story elements throughout their incarnations. A mysterious Mobile Suit who has lost his memory, Knight Gundam is never-the-less a hero of justice who saves the innocent. As he first appeared within the Lacroix Kingdom in Saddarc World, he earns early fame by saving Princess Fraw from monsters in the forest. Brought before the king to express his gratitude, he is soon informed of the travesties caused by the Demon King throughout the land. The king is surprised to hear Knight Gundam's name because he has the same name of a Gundam that defeated the evil Satan Gundam eons ago. Donned as a hero by the king, he is entrusted with saving the land from the Demon King's tyranny. With his three fellow comrades, he journeys to gain treasured weapons from the Three Gods. A master of swordplay and magic, he is eventually knighted as Versal Knight Gundam (バーサル騎士ガンダム) through his heroics. Though he disappears from the pages of history after defeating the Demon King, he becomes a legendary Gundam heralded for all time in Saddarc World. Mission Mode Sometime after he saves Lacroix Kingdom, Knight Gundam is mysteriously transported to the alternate world to challenge the will of man. He appears within all of the original story modes, wishing to know the pilots' reasons for fighting. To test their resolve, he challenges them at the end of their respective arcs in a decisive showdown. After he is defeated by the various factions, he feels the world has done their part in uniting the pilots together. However, he feels there is something lacking, as though only one result has been found through the pilots understanding one another. When the pilots unite in order to strive for reform, Knight Gundam contacts them and declares himself their enemy. He knows that each war needs a solid conclusion and decides that he shall be the one who should end it, while the pilots' hearts are still united. By his actions, he wants them to create an age where war has completely ended. Players are only given one shot in their final duel with Knight Gundam; if they're shot down, they cannot be regenerated and will have to restart the mission from scratch. Knight Gundam compliments his opponents upon his fair defeat and transports his spirit to another world through a vortex of light. Wishing them the best, his lifeless Mobile Suit is left behind on the mysterious world. When all of the original story routes are finished, players can then pilot his Mobile Suit with other characters. To unlock a sentient Knight Gundam for usage, a playable character needs to gain a level 3 friendship rating with him by completing his Special Mission, "I am Knight Gundam!". He can only be Knight Gundam as a playable character and cannot gain licenses or use other Mobile Suits. Strangely, he can become a Newtype in spite of being a mecha. Once he is unlocked as a playable character, players can finish two other Special Missions dedicated to him. They roughly aim to reenact his heroics as a former knight of Lacroix Kingdom. Personality Like his name suggests, Knight Gundam is a hero who dictates his actions with codes of ancient chivalry. He is kind and thoughtful, seeking to protect the weak from any danger. Valiant in his duties, he is also courteous towards his comrades and damsels in distress. Though not much is known about his real identity, Knight Gundam lives with integrity by caring for the well being of others over his own. He views Amuro as his former comrade in arms from Lacroix Kingdom, Knight Amuro, and treats him warmly. On the same note, he is suspicious of Char due to his treacherous experiences with the enigma, Knight Char. His praise for "Mr. Musha" is a nod to their alternate universes' creation and Knight Gundam's own possible origins. Quotes *"Without a doubt, your gentleness has touched my heart." *"Take that!" *"I have the strength to PROTECT THE PEACE!" *"You're finished!" *"Reform will take place...in space." *"Humanity has attained a new power, one that could end all wars." *"Neither side is willing to yield.... We must continue on." *"Now show it to me! I want to fully understand that power!" *"He calls himself 'Gundam'. I guess there are many types of Gundams in this world..." *"It's too dangerous to go alone, I must help!" *"Defending justice is my duty!" *"If we can use this power for the sake of peace it'll make me happy!" *"If this strength can be used toward ultimate peace, I will be happy." *"I will destroy evil in the name of the heavens. Now let's go!" *"I have to destroy evil. That's how the world works." *"The enemy field has been taken over!" *"I'm not done yet..." *"As long as justice is alive in my heart, I will not lose to anyone." *"The work of a demon! You must pay! I'll make you pay!" *"Besides my name, I remember nothing..." *"Evil must be destroyed. That is the way of the world." *"Lately I've been thinking that I don't belong in this world." *"All for the sake of peace...grant me power!" *"It was a hard battle but I won't let them defeat me!" *"You sir, Char, are a true knight..." *"It may have been for a moment...but the light of understanding shone here." *"Leading people to happiness through the power of justice... That is what the truly heroic warrior does!" *"Certainly, I am a true Dynasty Warrior Gundam!" *"I do not need an excuse to defend the worthy!" Stats Knight Gundam's stats are aimed to be balanced in all areas. All of his properties are above average and towards the top rankings, but they fall short of other characters' stats in the top. While he may not excel in a single area of interest like other pilots, he is the strongest overall character in the game. He even tops Amuro, the character who is considered the number one pilot in the games. Ironically, his Mobile Suit doesn't have the best stats and still falls behind Burning Gundam and Musha Gundam by two points. Relations Knight Gundam has a special SP attack quote with Char. He says special praise for Musha Gundam, Amuro, Char, and Setsuna. He also expresses his concern for female pilots. He cannot be made a pilot's partner and therefore has no Partner Strike. He can become an available Operator if the players build their friendship levels with him to maximum (level 5). Battle Data Moveset Normal Stationary : : Shoots from his hand with magic. Can be repeated three times in a row. Beams track nearby foes : , : Brandishes Electromagnetic Spear to thrust forward and hits foes twice. Cannot be blocked and sends opponents skywards. : , , : Spinning slash with his sword, emitting a shockwave around him. : , , , : Holds Electromagnetic Spear above him as it emits an electric shock to hurt foes. : , , , , : Rising slash with his sword. : , , , , , : Several thrusts with Electromagnetic Spear. Increases number of stabs based on how many times is tapped. : , , , , , , , : Series of left and right slashes ending with a turning slash. : : Rushes forward to cut several times with his Flame Sword. :Combination : Plunges sword into the ground and conjures an eruption of magical energy to thrust from the ground. The eruptions continue to happen for a fixed time after Knight Gundam finishes the action, randomly appearing around him as he moves forward. Dashing/Aerial : (Boost Attack): Charges with shield arm to the front. : , , , : Left and right slashes with Flame Sword before he attacks in front of him. : , : Hurls Electromagnetic Spear downwards in front of him. If he wins during a deadlock, the spear will emit a purplish flame effect. : (Aerial): Conjures his magic to shoot several rays of light forward. It looks similar to his spell for his original appearance, Arrow of Light. Full Armored Knight Gundam Mode After Knight Gundam uses one of his SP attacks, he changes his appearance to be heavily armored by using the power of his three divine weapons. During this phase, he glows a violet aura that lasts for approximately 30 seconds. His attacks change when this is activated. Stationary : : Shoots from his rifle. Can be repeated three times in a row. : , : Twirling cut surrounded by four pillars of fire. The pillars of fire spin outwards to hit other opponents in range. : , , , , , , , , , : Series of fast left and right slashes with his Flame Sword. Each slash emits an extended burst of flame, extending its range and damage significantly. Dashing/Aerial : (Boost Attack): Charges with shield to the front. : , , , : Left and right slashes with Flame Sword. Each slash emits an extended burst of flame, extending its range and damage significantly. : , : Overhead chop. Emits an extended burst of flame, extending its range and damage significantly. Special Equipment In the third title, players can unlock a unique ability for Knight Gundam with the following special requirements. *'Slate' - Attack power increases whilst in Full Armored Knight Gundam mode. **'How to obtain': Either finish the listed Special Mission or the listed Story Mission or the last Challenge Mission. To unlock the needed Special Mission, clear the seven following missions: I am the True Dynasty Warrior Gundam!!!, Trials of the Past 9, Stand Tall Together!, Love and Mobile Suits, Wicked Feast of Mass Produced Mobile Suits, Decision! Gundam of Gundam!, and Trials of the Giants 4. :I am the True Dynasty Warrior Gundam! ::Pilot: free choice ::Mobile Suit: free choice ::Partner: free choice ::Operator: free choice ::Difficulty: 6/8 ::Ally/Allies - Male Pilots ::Enemy/Enemies - any female characters piloting the Musha Gundam MKII and and anyone who can pilot the Knight Gundam ::Never Ending Battle (For Reform Chapter) ::Pilot: anyone in chapter (1 Player only) ::Mobile Suit: free choice ::Partner: none (locked) ::Operator: none ::Difficulty: 7/8 (Hard only) ::Ally/Allies - ::Enemy/Enemies - Knight Gundam :Return of the True Dynasty Warrior Gundam! ::Pilot: free choice ::Mobile Suit: free choice ::Partner: free choice ::Operator: free choice ::Difficulty: 8/8 (Hard only) ::Ally/Allies - ::Enemy/Enemies -Musha Gundam, Musha Gundam MKII and Knight Gundam Completing this last Challenge Mission will unlock not only Knight Gundam's special equipment, but also the other ace Mobile Suits as well. External Links *Gundam Wiki page __NOWYSIWYG__ Category: Gundam Characters Category: Mobile Suits